This invention relates generally to improvements in fiber optic probes for use in viewing remote images in a biomedical environment or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved fiber optic probe having a relatively simple and easily assembled construction, wherein the probe is adapted for facilitated separation of illuminating and reflected light.
Fiber optic probes are generally known in the art for use in viewing images located at remote or otherwise substantially inaccessible locations. For example, in recent years, fiber optic probes have been used in a variety of surgical and other biomedical applications to permit direct observation of internal issues and/or organs in the course of medical analysis and/or treatment. In such applications, a flexible fiber optic cable of relatively small diametric size and including multiple optical fibers is designed for tip end insertion into the body of a patient, typically by means of a catheter or the like. The fiber optic cable is manipulated to position the tip end at a selected in vivo location. A light source located externally of the patient transmits light through one or more of the optical fibers to illuminate the target in vivo subject, with additional optical fibers guiding light reflected from the target to an appropriate external camera or other monitoring apparatus for viewing.
In the past, fiber optic probes have been relatively complex in design and difficult to assemble in a cost efficient manner. More particularly, significant manual labor has been required to assemble the array of optical fibers into a compact cable geometry with separate groups of fibers providing adequate image illumination and sufficient coherent reflection to permit image viewing. Moreover, relatively complex optic devices have been required at the external end of the fiber cable for respectively coupling the fiber groups to an appropriate light source and to image monitoring equipment. As a result, fiber optic probes have been relatively costly and are generally incompatible for many biomedical applications and the like wherein probe disposal after a single use is desired.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an improved fiber optic probe designed for volume manufacture and efficient assembly to provide an economical probe which can be disposed after a single use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.